Wings to Fly
by cherrizii
Summary: Das Fenster des Jeeps wurde heruntergefahren und das Erste, was ihr in die Augen stach, waren meerblaue Augen und ein breites Grinsen. „Na, wo willst du denn hin?" [NaruHina][AU]
1. Chapter 1

…

Es gibt Menschen, die lieben können.

Das ist ein Geschenk.

Leider ist dies vielen nicht bewußt.

Das ist traurig.

…ich wünschte, ich könnte dir deinen Schmerz nehmen. Ich würde ihn akzeptieren und leiden, solange du glücklich wärst.

Jemand hat mal gesagt, die Welt sei ohne dich ein leerer Fleck.

Für mich gibt es die Welt ohne dich nicht.

…

 **winter**

* * *

give me wings, give me wings to fly away. don't let me stay here.

when will I begin to live again?

one day I'll fly away

leave everything to yesterday.

…

* * *

Die Sonne brannte, obwohl es Winter war. Es war kalt, ein leichter Nebel lag über der Stadt. Man hätte ihn auch für Dunstwolken halten können.

Sähe man genauer hin, man würde die gehetzten, deprimierten, unglücklichen Gesichter der Menschen sehen. Sähe man genauer hin, man würde sehen können, daß sie leiden. Sähe man genauer hin – man würde selbst daran zerbrechen.

Sie alle schlossen ihren Schmerz, ihren Hass, ihre Leere in ihrem Herzen ein.

Um nicht verletzt zu werden.

Wieder.

…

* * *

Sünde…sie sah sie überall.

Ihre Fußspitzen hatten sie hier hergeführt.

Ihre Haare hatte sie gefärbt, um attraktiver für sie alle zu sein.

Ihre Fingernägel waren abgekaut – ein Zeichen ihrer Schwäche.

Ihre Augen, die gedankenverloren umher blickten, anstatt sich zu konzentrieren.

Ihre Lippen, blutrot… sie waren voll von Lastern.

Ja, sie haßte sich selbst.

Mehr als jeden anderen.

Wieso sollte es auch anders sein?

…

* * *

Die junge Frau war zusammengezuckt, als er das Zimmer betrat. So war es immer, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder. Schließlich hatte sie eine Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Sie schluckte, hob ihren Kopf an und begrüßte den Besucher mit einem leichten Lächeln – einladend, mysteriös, leidenschaftlich. Lange genug hatte sie trainiert, und die Jahre hatten ihr genug Erfahrung beschert.

Unauffällig musterte sie ihren Gast. Er war groß, schlank, noch ziemlich jung – innerlich jauchzte sie. Wie wunderbar, zur Abwechslung konnte sie sich vielleicht ein wenig gehen lassen.

Zur Feier des Tages.

Langsam kam er näher, sie fühlte, wie seine Knie auf die Bettdecke trafen. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihrem Körper. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, so war es jedes Mal, aber die junge Frau hatte gelernt, damit umzugehen.

„Wie viel nimmst du?"

Er verschwendete also keine Zeit mit lästigen Begrüßungen, stellte sich noch nicht einmal vor. Gut, das war ihr Recht. Es würde um so schneller vorbei sein.

„Fünfzig die Stunde, Küssen exklusive. Ansonsten achtzig.", antwortete sie knapp. Das Lächeln war jedoch nicht von ihrem Gesicht gewichen – sie hatte dem Gast ein gutes Angebot gemacht. Ein Freundschaftspreis, sozusagen.

Ein Grinsen umspielte die Lippen des Besuchers. „Gut, dann achtzig."

Die junge Frau ließ sich aus ihrer vorherigen Position – sie hatte auf dem Bett gesessen – langsam auf den Rücken gleiten. Ihr war bewußt, wie sehr sie ihrem Gast einen ungehinderten Blick auf ihre Unterwäsche gewährte.

Dieser leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, eine gewöhnliche Geste ihrer Gäste, wie sie wußte, und kroch gewissermaßen auf sie zu. „Ich mag es eher wild.", sagte er leise, langsam – fast einschüchternd.

Aber die junge Frau konnte mit so etwas umgehen. Zu lange hatte sie mit so etwas umgehen müssen.

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung lud sie ihn zu sich aufs Bett ein. Er gehorchte ihr wie ein hungriges Kind. Sie waren alle gleich.

Einen kurzen Moment später spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Er vergeudete keine Zeit und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten. Sie beschwerte sich allerdings nicht – es war sogar relativ angenehm, besser als bei den älteren Gästen. Er war eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Kurze Zeit später begann er, aufzukeuchen. Die junge Frau, noch spärlicher bekleidet als vorher, genoß es sichtlich. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur die Fassade.

„Ich bin übrigens Kiba", hauchte der Gast zwischen leidenschaftlichen, wilden Küssen und drückte sie fester auf das großzügig bemessene Bett.

„Gut zu wissen.", flüsterte sie, keineswegs zärtlich, sondern heiser und knapp angebunden.

Innerlich fühlte sie sich dennoch besser. Es war immer gut, den Gesichtern auch Namen zuordnen zu können.

Nur eine kurze Weile später hörte man beide Partien aufkeuchen.

…

* * *

Schnell schloß sie die dunkle Holztür hinter sich und trat ins Freie. Sie warf einen letzten Blick hinter sich, bevor sie anfing, leicht zu lächeln und sich in Richtung der Hauptstraße zu bewegen.

Ihre Umgebung war fast völlig mit Schnee bedeckt, es war tiefster Winter. Sie hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr, konnte nicht einmal sagen, wann Weihnachten oder Neujahr war, aber das war auch egal.

Es war ziemlich dunkel und sie mußte aufpassen, nicht zu stolpern. Um die Uhrzeit waren die Laternen nicht mehr an und es fiel ihr schwer, den richtigen Weg auszumachen.

Hinata seufzte auf, als sie die Hauptstraße erreichte. Kein Auto weit und breit war zu sehen.

„Eigentlich kein Wunder, um dieses Uhrzeit…", murmelte sie resignierend, stellte kurzerhand ihre Tasche auf den verschneiten Boden und setzte sich darauf, um ihre schmerzenden Füße zu erholen. Fröstelnd fuhr sie mit ihren Handflächen über ihre Arme, um sich wenigstens so ein bißchen Wärme zu spenden.

Nun, so ganz allein und verlassen, begannen die Gewissensbisse sie wieder zu plagen. Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf, so als könnte sie die Gedanken so verbannen.

‚Viel wichtiger ist jetzt, daß ich erstmal in die Stadt komme und irgendein Hotel finde.', dachte sie mürbe. ‚Ich bin jetzt schon so lange auf den Beinen, langsam wird es anstrengend. Wenn doch nur endlich ein Auto kommen würde..'

Hoffnungsvoll sah sie nach oben, um die Straße zu beobachten. Die sonst so volle Straße war nachts wie ausgestorben, und das, obwohl sie sich an einer so gut besuchten… Unterhaltungsstätte befand. Am Tag war hier so viel Verkehr, es war schon fast verwunderlich, wie wenig nun los war.

Erneut seufzend wurde Hinata sich abermals bewußt, daß ein Auto wirklich praktisch war. ‚Leider bin ich zu jung… Warum kann man mit 16 noch keinen Führerschein machen? Die Welt ist so unfair. Alles ist so verdammt unfair.'

Widerwillig kamen ihr die Tränen, als ihre mißliche Lage ihr wieder mal vor Augen geführt wurde.

Sie war sechzehn und hatte kein Zuhause. Mit zwölf war sie abgehauen, hatte den ständigen Vorwürfen ihres Vaters nicht mehr standgehalten. Ein Zufall hatte sie von Lyon hierher verschlagen – nach Paris, das Herz Frankreichs. Ein anderer Zufall hatte dafür gesorgt, daß sie kein Geld mehr hatte – und sich welches besorgen mußte. So schnell wie möglich.

Aber noch immer, nach vier Jahren, hatte sie keine Unterkunft und kaum Geld. Gerade so reichte es für eine Nacht in einem schäbigen Hotel, in das sie mit falschem Namen und Ausweis eincheckte. Sie war noch minderjährig und würde die Polizei sie finden, sie würde schleunigst zurück zu ihrem Vater gebracht. Und das wollte Hinata so gut wie möglich vermeiden.

Ihr Geld reichte für ein wenig Essen, es machte nur halb satt, aber Hinata hatte sich längst an den Hunger gewöhnt und genoß zum Teil die Kommentare aller Männer, wie wunderschön schlank sie doch sei – auch wenn sie wußte, daß ihr Lebensstil mehr als ungesund war. Sie schlief morgens und wachte erst am Nachmittag auf, um sich notdürftig zurecht zu machen und abends ihre Gäste empfangen zu können. Normalerweise durfte sie nachts in ihrem gemieteten Zimmer bleiben, aber manchmal kam es so wie jetzt – sie hatte ‚Urlaub'. Es waren nur zwei Tage, aber Hinata haßte dieses zwei Tage Urlaub mehr als ein Jahr Arbeit.

Einfach, weil ihr bewußt wurde, wie armselig sie war.

Meistens quartierte sie sich in Hotels ein, die direkt in Paris lagen – jetzt war sie noch ein wenig außerhalb – oder sie nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und übernachtete in irgendwelchen Haushalten.

‚Dazu muß ich aber erst nach Paris kommen.', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu und ihre Miene verhärtete sich. Langsam begann sie zu zittern.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie ein paar helle Scheinwerfer wahr. ‚Na also!'

Mühsam richtete sie sich auf, strich ihren Mantel glatt und hielt eine Hand ausgestreckt, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie stellte fest, daß das Auto sich tatsächlich verlangsamte und kurze Zeit später neben ihr zum Stehen kam.

Das Fenster des Jeeps wurde heruntergefahren und das Erste, was ihr in die Augen stach, waren meerblaue Augen und ein breites Grinsen.

„Na, wo willst du denn hin?"

‚Nette Stimme.', dachte sie unwillkürlich und musterte den Fahrer. Er war noch sehr jung, kaum älter als sie, und schien unglaublich gut gelaunt zu sein. Sein blondes Haar hing ihm strähnenweise in die Augen und stand ungekämmt vom Kopf ab, was ihm einen gehetzten, aber nicht ungepflegten Ausdruck verlieh. Er hatte markante Gesichtszüge und sich anscheinend schon ein paar Tage nicht rasiert, sie konnte kleine Stoppeln an seinen Wangen entdecken. Er trug eine orange Jacke und schien von der gottlosen Uhrzeit überhaupt nicht beeindruckt zu sein. Sein Grinsen ließ ihn aufgeweckt und lebensfroh wirken.

Hinata lächelte charmant. Jetzt durfte sie nichts verpatzen, das war ihre Mitfahrgelegenheit.

„Ich muß nach Paris…", erklärte sie.

Prompt sah sie, wie der junge Mann sich herüberlehnte und die Beifahrertür öffnete. „Dann steig ein, na los!", sagte er enthusiastisch.

„Danke..!" Hinata kletterte schnell ins Auto und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. „Wie nett von dir, daß du mich mitnimmst."

„Ach, klar – du wärst noch erfroren bei der Kälte oder was weiß ich! Warte, ich dreh die Heizung ein bißchen auf, und auf der Rücksitzbank ist eine Decke, nimm sie ruhig und wärm dich auf!", plapperte ihr Chauffeur gleich fröhlich drauflos.

Sie wand sich um, tastete nach der Decke und hüllte sich einen Moment später in wohlige Wärme. ‚Diese Fahrt verspricht Gutes.', lächelte sie in sich hinein.

„Achja!", meldete ihr Nachbar sich wieder zu Wort. „Wie heißt du überhaupt? Ich bin Naruto!"

‚Naruto also.' Sie schwieg erst einen Moment und überlegte, ob sie ihm ihren richtigen Namen sagen sollte. Aber was war schon dabei? Er war wohl kaum bei der Polizei…

„Ich bin Hinata. Freut mich.", antwortete sie deshalb ruhig.

Schweigend beobachtete sie, wie er sie noch einmal angrinste, den Motor startete und langsam Gas gab. Ein paar Minuten vergingen, bis Naruto wieder sprach.

„Du bist bestimmt müde, aber ich mag dieses Schweigen nicht so… Wie kommt es eigentlich, daß du nachts auf einer verlassenen Straße rumläufst?", fragte er.

Hinata schluckte. „Ähm…" Sie wußte nicht, wie sie ihm das erklären sollte. Unweigerlich wurde sie rot und begann, ihre Fingerspitzen gegeneinander zu tippen.

Am besten war aber immer noch die Wahrheit. Solange Naruto nicht wußte, wie alt sie war, war es eigentlich auch egal, ob er es wußte oder nicht. Also atmete sie einen Moment tief durch und räusperte sich dann.

„Also… Kennst du das ‚Soeur de Zion'? Oder auch kurz ‚Zion'?", begann sie zögerlich.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, er schien nachzudenken. „Warte mal…", murmelte er einen Moment später und begriff anscheinend. Ein roter Schimmer stahl sich auf seine Wangen. „Ist das nicht…?"

Hinata unterbrach ihn nickend. „Genau das. Ich…"

Sie spürte, wie er sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachte – ziemlich geschockt und entgeistert.

Sie schluckte. „Ich bin dort Kurtisane."

…


	2. Chapter 2

**frühling**

* * *

 _living on the edge of life_

 _I want to get your attention_

 _just this feeling; completeness, habitual, joy_

 _…it's what makes it complicated._

…

* * *

Es war zu dunkel, um irgendwas zu sehen. Die Blumen hüllten sich in Schweigen, ihre Stimmen waren zu leise, ihre Blätter zu transparent. Der Mond versteckte sich hinter einer Wolke, als traue er sich nicht, sich zu zeigen. Der Asphalt wurde eins mit dem Gras, dem Beet, dem Himmel, dem Horizont.

Dazwischen er.

Heimlich wanderten ihre Augen zu ihm, heimlich musterte sie sein Profil, seine Augen, seinen Mund, seine Hände; heimlich nahm sie dies alles in sich auf, als wollte sie es niemals wieder hergeben.

Und es war fast zu spät. Sie waren in Paris angekommen, sie spürte, wie der Wagen vor einem Hotel hielt.

Sie mied seinen Blick, öffnete die Beifahrertür, stieg vorsichtig aus. Sie traute sich nicht, sich zu ihm umzudrehen – was sollte sie ihm sagen? Sie würde ihn sowieso nie wiedersehen.

Sie schluckte. Das war alles so verdammt ungerecht.

„Ich… Hinata!"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, nur halb registrierte sie, daß er auch ausgestiegen war und nun um das Auto herum zu ihr lief.

Er wirkte so lebhaft, so schön, so aufgekratzt, ganz anders als sie.

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, nervös, wie sie bemerkte. „Hör zu, ich - " Einen Moment fehlten ihm die Worte. „Ich hab während der Fahrt nichts gesagt, es tut mir Leid! Ich will nur sagen, daß… es okay ist."

Sie sah ihn an. Eigentlich sah sie mehr durch ihn hindurch. ‚Es ist okay. Okay. Okay.' Nur schwer wurde ihr bewußt, daß sie sich nach diesen Worten gesehnt hatte. Wie ein Echo hallte es in ihrem Kopf, und sie spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.

Er akzeptierte sie.

„Das mag komisch klingen, aber… aber es macht mir nichts aus! Na klar ist es irgendwie seltsam, aber du bist echt nett und eigentlich ist es mir auch egal, was du für einen Beruf hast, hauptsache ich verstehe mich gut mit dir!" Diesmal grinste er. „Das kam grad anders raus, als ich wollte – tut mir Leid!" Er wurde ein wenig rot.

Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ich… verstehe, was du meinst. Und Naruto… danke. Wirklich.", murmelte sie und wandte ihren Blick ab. „Ich geh jetzt. Danke fürs Mitnehmen, ehrlich."

Überrascht schaute er sie an. „Was? Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?"

Nun war sie überrascht. „Warum?"

Naruto grinste, und Hinata stellte fest, daß sie es mochte, wenn er lachte. „Jetzt, da wir alles geklärt haben, ist doch logisch, daß du bei mir pennst! Du glaubst doch nicht, daß ich dich allein in Paris rumlaufen lasse, wer weiß, was da passiert! Du schläfst bei mir und Ende!", nickte er entschlossen und nahm ihr ihre Tasche aus der Hand, um sie zurück in den Wagen zu stellen.

Hinata starrte ihm einen Moment hinterher, seiner Silhouette, die hinter dem Wagen verschwand, und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Zu schön war der Moment für sie, zu wunderbar der Augenblick.

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, stieg in das Auto, und der Zauber war vorbei.

Oder das Märchen fing erst jetzt an.

…

* * *

Hinata bekam nur am Rande mit, wie er durch die Wohnung hetzte. „Entschuldige, es ist nicht aufgeräumt! Ich hab keinen Besuch erwartet… obwohl, dann hätte ich wohl auch nicht aufgeräumt.", murmelte Naruto abwesend und schob ein paar Sachen unter das Sofa.

Sie war aber viel zu eingenommen von seinem Heim, diesem Platz, der nur ihm gehörte – und alles war so sehr ER, was sie sah. Die leeren, abgestellten Schüsseln, die abstrakte Malerei an der Wand, die verteilten Fotos von ihm und anderen Personen, die sie nicht kannte.

Eigentlich kannte sie ihn auch nicht. Aber diese spärlichen Momente mit ihm gaben ihr das Gefühl, sie hätte noch nie einen so wunderbaren Menschen getroffen wie ihn.

Bedacht schritt sie durch das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken. Noch immer wanderten ihre Augen durch den Raum, nahmen alles auf, was sie einfangen konnten.

Sie sah auf einmal etwas Rotes an ihrem Auge. „Wein?", vernahm sie seine Stimme und drehte sich zu ihm.

Grinsend – es war einfach nicht von seinem Gesicht wegzuwischen – reichte er ihr ein Rotweinglas, die Geruch der Flüssigkeit stieg ihr in die Nase und beruhigte sie fast. Naruto ließ sich neben ihr auf das Sofa fallen, mit einem identischen Glas in der Hand, und musterte sie. „Warte mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich? Darfst du schon Alkohol trinken?"

Hinata lächelte und errötete. „Sechzehn. Aber ich bin das gewöhnt."

Verständnisvoll nickte er, schien aber nicht ganz zu begreifen. „Na gut, dann laß ich das mal durchgehen! Also dann… Prost!", lachte er.

Sie hörte das Klirren der Gläser und fragte sich im selben Moment, ob sie so einen wunderschönen Abend verdient hatte.

„…Prost."

* * *

…

Sekunden, Minuten, es hätten auch Stunden später sein können, Hinata hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, daß sie beide, er und sie, Naruto und Hinata, zusammen hier waren.

Wieder tippten sie die rasch aufgefüllten Gläser aneinander, sie hatte bereits aufgehört zu zählen – sie nahm einen Schluck; die süße Flüssigkeit floß in ihren Mund, machte sich dort breit, bescherte ihr wohlige Wärme.

Sie spürte, wie Naruto näher zu ihr rutschte. „Weißt du, Hinata… du bist wirklich, wirklich hübsch. Wirklich." Er sah ihr in die Augen, seine Haare passten in dem gedämpften Licht kaum zum Rest seines Gesichts.

„Danke." Sie sah auf ihr Glas. Fast war es wieder leer…

„Ich mein das ernst.", fügte er energisch hinzu.

Sie lächelte. „Weiß ich doch. Du bist viel zu nett, um jemanden zu belügen." Die Worte kamen nun so einfach von ihren Lippen, es war wie Magie, ein Spiel, ein gefährliches Spiel.

Er wurde rot. Wie wunderbar er aussah. Hinata beobachtete ihn, er war wie ein wunderschönes Gemälde. Warum hatte sie noch nie jemanden wie ihn getroffen?

„Ich glaube, ich bin in dich verliebt.", hauchte sie, sich selbst ihrer Worte nicht ganz sicher. Es war doch nur ein Satz, ein unbedeutendes Wort, ‚verliebt', was hieß das schon? So etwas wie Liebe gab es doch nicht, das war doch alles Illusion.

Ein schöne Illusion.

Naruto sah sie an. Musterte sie. Antwortete nicht, blieb stumm.

„Ich…"

„Du mußt nichts sagen. Wirklich.", unterbrach sie ihn und nahm ihm sein Glas aus der Hand. „Tu einfach so, als würdest du das selbe empfinden. Das ist einfach, glaub mir."

Sie verschwendete ihren Atem nicht mit einem weiteren Wort, sie fühlte nur, wie sie sich von allein bewegte und auf einmal seine Lippen spürte.

In einem Moment, fern von der Realität, wäre sie ein anderer Mensch gewesen – er auch – und sie hätten sich genauso gefunden. In einem Moment, fern von der Realität, hätte sie sich genauso wenig zurückhalten können.

In einem Moment, fern von der Realität, hätte sie sich verlieben können.

Aber das **war** die Realität.

…

* * *

Sie sah Schweißperlen, die seinen Hals hinunterliefen.

Sie sah ihre Hände in seinen Haaren.

Sie sah seine Hände an Stellen, die sie nicht benennen konnte, weil sie erröten würde.

Aber vor allem sah sie seine Augen, die sie mit Verständnis ansahen.

Akzeptanz.

Und sie konnte sich fallen lassen.

Weil er anders war als all die anderen Männer, die sie jemals zuvor berührt hatten.

…


	3. Chapter 3

sommer

* * *

And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you

Don't even recognize the ways you hurt me deep

Gonna take a miracle to bring me back

...and you're the one to blame

cause now I feel like oh -

* * *

Liebe macht abhängig.

Deshalb will ich das nicht.

Natürlich könnte man denken, ich „verkaufe" eine Art von Liebe -

ich müsste es wohl am besten wissen.

Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich es wohl am wenigsten von allen weiß.

Das, was ich den Menschen gebe, ist nichts weiter als Befriedigung.

Anders kann ich es nicht sehen... denn würde ich etwas Emotionales darin entdecken -

es würde mich kaputt machen.

Noch mehr als sowieso schon.

Nein, ich will keine Liebe.

Ich will nur gerettet werden. Für einen kleinen Moment.

* * *

Ganz behutsam und vorsichtig drangen die Lichtstrahlen durch die Vorhänge und tauchten den Raum in ein weiches Licht. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Auf den Straßen, auf den Autos, auf den Bäumen lag überall Schnee – es war wie eine magische, weihnachtliche Kulisse, eben aufgebaut und so perfekt, dass es einem den Atem raubte.

Langsam öffnete Hinata ihre Augen und schloss sie einen Moment später schon wieder.

'Warum ist es so hell...?'

Ja, richtig. Sie war nicht in ihrem Zimmer, sie hatte zwei Tage frei und war bei jemandem in der Wohnung untergekommen. Sie hatte wieder jemanden benutzt, nur weil sie nicht selbst in der Lage war, für sich zu sorgen.

Sie atmete lange aus und schlug letztendlich doch die Augen auf. Im Augenwinkel sah sie schon die hellen Haare von dem Mann, mit dem sie gestern geschlafen hatte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm, um ihn komplett ansehen zu können. Dies war schließlich kein „Job". Sie hatte das freiwillig getan. Und es hatte ihr gefallen...

Er war sehr zärtlich gewesen, stets darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu verletzen oder etwas zu tun, das sie nicht wollte.

Sie vermutete, dass er das nicht so oft tat. Mädchen einfach mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Mit ihnen zu schlafen. Ohne sie zu kennen...

Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob das eine gute oder schlechte Sache war.

Auf keinen Fall wollte sie, dass er sich in sie verliebte.

Sie musterte ihn lange. Er schlief noch tief und fest.

Hinata versuchte, alles aufzunehmen, was sie entdecken konnte.

Er sah so friedlich aus... Seine Haare standen wild vom Kopf ab, er hatte seine Lippen leicht geöffnet und seine braungebrannter Oberkörper hob sich immer, wenn er tiefe Züge einatmete.

Sie wollte unbedingt in seine Augen schauen. Sie waren so blau, so wunderschön...

Die Gefahr bestand nicht darin, dass er derjenige war, der sich verlieben könnte.

Wieder musste sie an die letzte Nacht denken. Die erste Nacht mit ihm.

Sie hatten sich gegenseitig immer wieder verführt, bis spät in die Nacht und bis keiner von beiden mehr Kraft hatte; solange bis sie erschöpft in das Bett gesunken und sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen waren.

Es war unglaublich gewesen.

Hinata hatte so etwas noch nicht erlebt.

Noch nie hatte ein Mann solche Gefühle in ihr ausgelöst... noch nie hatte sie sich so geliebt gefühlt wie von ihm in diesen paar Stunden.

Er war etwas Besonderes, wie ein seltener Edelstein, den man nur einmal fand.

„Naruto...", murmelte sie leise.

Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich plötzlich auf, sah sich verwirrt im Raum um, um zu begreifen, wo er war und wie er hier gelandet war -

„Was ist los?!", sagte er, noch verschlafen und ein wenig verplant.

Hinata war leicht eingeschüchtert, sie hatte nicht mit so einer intensiven Reaktion gerechnet. „Entschuldige, ich wollte...", begann sie zögernd.

Überrascht sah er zu ihr, schaute sie einen Moment an, um sie einordnen zu können.

Dann sah sie in seinen Augen, wie er sich an gestern erinnerte.

An sie erinnerte. An das, was sie getan hatten.

„Oh... guten Morgen...", sagte er dann leicht entschuldigend und lächelte unsicher.

'Er hatte wohl noch nie einen One Night Stand...', dachte Hinata überrascht.

„Ich... ähm...", fing Naruto unbeholfen an. „Ich freue mich, dass du noch da bist. Ich meine... ich... weiß nicht ganz, was ich jetzt sagen soll. Ich mach sowas nicht so oft, weißt du, Hinata...", gab er ehrlich zu und ließ sich wieder in das Kissen sinken. Seine Wangen wurden ein wenig rot und er starrte verlegen an die Decke. „Eigentlich mach ich das fast nie. War quasi eine Ausnahme..."

Er schaute sie an, und fing an zu grinsen. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass es mir nicht gefallen hat... ganz im Gegenteil...!"

Hinata musste lächeln. Es machte sie glücklich, dass er noch ihren Namen wusste, und dass er sie anlächelte. Er war so schön, wenn er das tat, und für sie war der Augenblick etwas Besonderes.

Und es hatte ihm mit ihr gefallen... auch wenn sie sich einfach hatte fallen lassen und nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht hatte, was sie tat – ganz anders als bei ihrem Job.

Sie sah ihn an, sagte aber nichts. Sie lächelte einfach nur.

Naruto überlegte einen kurzen Moment, dann kam er immer näher, bis er mit seinen Lippen fast ihre berührte. „Keine Ahnung, ob man das so macht... aber was soll's.", flüsterte er und küsste sie kurz und liebevoll. „Guten Morgen.", fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er, wieder grinsend, aufstand und aus dem Zimmer ging, eine leise Melodie summend.

Hinata wünschte sich, dass ihr Urlaub nie vorbei gehen würde.

* * *

Einige Stunden später saßen sie gemeinsam wieder auf dem Bett, mit Tellern auf dem Schoß, schauten Fernsehen und aßen Nudeln, die sie mit viel Chaos in Narutos sehr spartanischen Küche gekocht hatten. Beide waren noch ungekämmt und nicht zurechtgemacht – Naruto hatte nur ein zerknittertes T-Shirt und eine Boxershorts an, Hinata ein zerschlissenes T-Shirt von ihm und ihr Höschen.

Aber sie war glücklich, so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Es reichte ihr völlig, und einen Moment lang wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als dass dieser Augenblick nie zu Ende gehen würde.

„Ich habe das noch niemandem erzählt, aber ich hab Sasuke mal dabei beobachtet, wie er bei Sakura gespannert hat... Wenn er das wüsste, würde er mich umbringen! Sofort!", lachte Naruto laut.

Er erzählte ihr alles, wie er seine Eltern verloren und in seinen besten Freunden eine neue Familie gefunden hatte; wie Iruka ihn mehr schlecht als recht erzogen hatte und Jiraiya noch mehr verhunzt hatte; wie er es schaffte, von den spärlichen Trainingsstunden, die er Kindern gab, irgendwie seine Miete zu zahlen. Wie er mit 16 das erste Mal einen Joint geraucht hatte. Wie er jetzt, mit 18, immer noch ab und zu einen rauchte, wenn er Lust darauf hatte. Welche Videospiele er gut fand. Was sein Lieblingsessen war.

Alles.

Er sagte ihr seine tiefsten Geheimnisse und teilte mit ihr so viel, viel mehr, als er Sasuke erzählt hatte.

Irgendwie hatten sie diese spezielle Verbindung... Hinata sah ihn an und er glaubte, alles schaffen zu können, sobald sie bei ihm war. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nicht auslachen oder verspotten würde. Dass sie auch bei seinen nicht so lustigen Witzen lachen würde, einfach, weil sie ein wundervoller Mensch war.

Und es war ihm egal, dass sie mit anderen Männern schlief. Natürlich war es nicht schön, aber die Hauptsache war, dass sie bei ihm war. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie miteinander schliefen, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie ihm nichts vorspielte; dass alle ihre Emotionen echt waren.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachten sie so – redend, lachend, kuschelnd, schwiegen miteinander oder küssten sich einfach zwischendurch.

Es war einfach perfekt.

Aber jeder perfekte Augenblick geht einmal vorbei -

* * *

„Hinata, ich will nicht, dass du gehst."

Überrascht drehte sie sich zu ihm, noch ein Oberteil in der Hand, dass sie gerade in die Tasche packen wollte.

„Wie...?", fragte sie leise.

Frustriert fuhr er sich durch die Haare und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen in seiner kleinen, aber gemütlichen Wohnung. „Ich will, dass du hier bleibst.", wiederholte er und sah sie durchdringend an.

Sie seufzte. „Naruto, es tut mir Leid, aber... ich muss morgen wieder... wieder arbeiten..." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser.

Mit wenigen großen Schritten war er bei ihr und umarmte sie fest. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Nein, du solltest dort nie wieder hingehen."

Mit ein wenig Druck schob sie ihn ein Stück von sich weg, nur so weit, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie lächelte traurig. „Ich muss. Das ist meine Arbeit, ich bin erst sechzehn und ich brauche das Geld..."

„Du kannst bei mir bleiben!"

„Aber Naruto, wir kennen uns doch erst seit gestern -"

„Glaubst du nicht, dass das mit uns was Besonderes ist?!"

Sie sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ich..."

„Wenn ich dich jetzt gehen lasse, wird das vielleicht ein riesiger Fehler sein.", sagte er frustriert.

Sie schaute auf den Boden, sie konnte ihm nicht länger in die Augen sehen.

„Naruto, es tut mir Leid.", murmelte sie.

Er schaute sie überrascht an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht an die Liebe. Sie tut nur weh... und meistens geht es sowieso nur um Sex.", flüsterte sie.

„Nein, Hinata... Hey – das ist nicht immer so!", sagte er und seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. Er packte sie an den Armen und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Woher willst du das wissen?!"

„Ich weiß es einfach... entschuldige. Ich werde jetzt gehen... es war wirklich schön mit dir. Eigentlich waren es sogar die schönsten paar Tage, die ich bisher hatte, glaube ich.", gab sie ehrlich zu und lächelte.

Sie strich ihm noch einmal über die Wange und drehte sich um, um ihre Tasche aufzuheben.

Naruto atmete schwer; er wirkte aufgebracht und setzte sich auf das Bett, während er jeden ihrer Schritte aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Ich fahre dich zum Bahnhof."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist schon gut, ich komme schon zurecht.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Als sie alle Sachen in ihrer Tasche verstaut hatte – es war nicht viel, sie besaß kaum eigene Sachen – setzte sie sich neben ihn und sah ihn liebevoll an.

„Danke für Alles, wirklich... es war wahnsinnig schön hier.", sagte sie und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss, den er hitzig erwiderte.

Widerwillig löste sie sich von ihm. Nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt hielt sie inne, und ihre Miene wurde verzweifelt.

„Ich hätte mich so gern in dich verliebt."

Abrupt stand sie auf, und ohne ein weiteres Wort war sie verschwunden.

Naruto sah auf die Tür, sah, dass sie wirklich weg war. Dass sie nicht mehr bei ihm war.

Gequält schloss er die Augen und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Hinata..."

* * *

like a bird that forgot how to fly

I forgot how to walk -


End file.
